A Broken Legion
This is really strange. Imagine what would've happened had something else been perpetrated. What would the world have become? '' '''Brave New World: A One Piece Story' is an series of short stories, adventure arcs, and other writings that detail the alternate history of the world of One Piece. Although there isn't a central protagonist, it features a wide array of characters that have appeared and have not appeared in the world of One Piece. History In this world, there are subtle but noticeable differences. There was a time called the "Years of Lead" 500 year timeframe where the world enagaged with one another, creating humble peace and happiness for all. The nations encouraged to become one united world to promote continual cooperation. Thus, the World Government was formed. The kings of the nations moved to the capital of Marejois, completely built for the world's cooperation. Because of the wealth they had, they and their descendants soon held more control than the Gorosei. They created systems of exploitation and slavery, and soon abused their power without question. This lasted for fifty years, until a family sought to gain the opportunity to exploit their abuse. Soon enough, a coup d'etat was launched and the Gorosei were overthrown. The family World The majority of the world is practically the same, with slight differences, such as the capital of the world, the world government now known as the World Empire, and other such things. Piracy Pirates do exist, but for the means of survival than accomplishing dreams, thanks to the encouragement, and propaganda, of the World Empire. The Age of Anarchy, as the World Empire dubs it, spawned many pirates and eager seafarers to find work following the war, which has crippled alliances and economies of the nations. Therefore, these people seek to find means to obtain limited resources through extreme competition, either as pirates that operated on free will or priviteers, who were sponsered by nations and given a part of the share. World Dominion The World Dominion replaced the world government through a coup orchestrated by an influential government family. They have managed to hold a tight, authoritarian grip on the world. Unlike its predecessor, it has essentially divided the world, and the world itself is now in a period of "cold war". They have abolished the Sichibukai, restructured the marine hierarchy, and seek to rid all forms of corruption. The concept of justice has officially been stripped out of their code of conduct, and now follow heavily on the theme of "Obidience." Economy Following the War, the economy of the nations plummeted and are in grievous debt, all except for the World Empire. The Empire has taken over a large portion of natural resources, hoarding it all unto their hands, lest a nation submits its throne to the Empire. The beli became abolished and is considered a de facto currency with tight restrictions on their usage to trade commodities. However, it is widespread and used discretely. Category:Stories Category:Lordofwar97